


I Aim to Please

by iisintrovert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Demisexuality, Emotional Sex, Finger Fucking, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay shenanigans, IM NOT TAGGING AS UNDERAGE BC THE AGE OF CONSENT WHERE I LIVE IS 17 BUT THEY ARE BOTH 17 IN THIS FIC, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, its really lovey and fluffy ok, they're in their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisintrovert/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: For starters, Kageyama had really nice hands.
 
Hinata wasn't the most observant of people -- but he noticed this. He noticed the force with which he tossed a volleyball, noticed how his fingers curled around the net whenever it was spread between him and Hinata. He noticed how Kageyama ran his hands through his hair when he got to sweaty or when it fell in his eyes after he challenged him to a race. 
 
That was part of the reason Hinata grabbed them, that day. There were other reasons, reasons far back in his head that he couldn't focus on at the moment, but when he leaned forward on his toes and wrapped both of Tobias hands in his slightly smaller ones, wound their fingers together and squeezed, he hadn't been thinking at all. Maybe, if he had, he wouldn't have done it (he definitely wouldn't be on a couch with his legs hooked over Tobio’s shoulders, six months later, either. Hinata definitely wasn't complaining about that).





	

For starters, Kageyama had _really_ nice hands.

 

Hinata wasn't the most observant of people -- but he noticed this. He noticed the force with which he tossed a volleyball, noticed how his fingers curled around the net whenever it was spread between him and Hinata. He noticed how Kageyama ran his hands through his hair when he got to sweaty or when it fell in his eyes after he challenged him to a race. 

 

That was part of the reason Hinata grabbed them, that day. There were other reasons, reasons far back in his head that he couldn't focus on at the moment, but when he leaned forward on his toes and wrapped both of Tobias hands in his slightly smaller ones, wound their fingers together and squeezed, he hadn't been thinking at all. Maybe, if he had, he wouldn't have done it (he definitely wouldn't be on a couch with his legs hooked over Tobio’s shoulders, six months later, either. Hinata definitely wasn't complaining about that).

 

He remembers every moment of it it. They were playing against Aoba Josai, and they were winning. Tobio’s hands sent the ball flying right in front of his eyes, and he swung, spiked it perfectly, right below the out line. Sweat plastered his bangs to his face. He hung, suspended in the air, until the shrill noise of the whistle signaled the end of the game. He was yelling before his feet even hit the ground again. 

 

And then his hands were wrapped in Tobio’s, and their foreheads were touching. 

 

Their _mouths_ were touching.

 

It was as if the noise around him evaporated. The sounds of the crowd, of Tanaka screaming in victory, they buzzed in the back of his head like an annoying insect he couldn't shoo. 

 

But it was alright, because Tobio _was kissing him._

 

They crashed together like a wave on the surf, both minds thinking alike, but desperate and needing more contact.

 

That rush, that amazing feeling he felt when Tobio hitched him up by the thighs and pressed their lips together, even now, it was all the same. It was fantastic and wonderful and it shocked Shouyou every time. 

 

Unfortunately, It took four months after that before Tobio would do _anything_ besides kiss him.

 

But now…

 

It was the winter of their third year in high school. They were co-captains of the Karasuno volleyball team. They were together, of course. Hinata was happy, incredibly happy, with his life, his relationship, even his grades in school, which was a feat of its own.

 

And Tobio was a fucking prude.

 

Not to say this was a completely bad thing. Sometimes it was wonderful. He got to say and do whatever he wanted to him in public and not have to worry about incurring his sexual wrath. Hinata couldn’t help but tease. And then there was the _blushing_ , the faint redness that crossed his face whenever they did more than just a chaste peck on the lips.

 

Any onlooker would say that Tobio was whipped, totally under the control of Hinata’s subtle touches, his teasing smile and playful tongue.

 

But now, Hinata was a complete and utter _wreck._

 

Tobio hovered over him, mouth trailing hot kisses over his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, anything he could reach as his fingers stroked downward over his torso. They left white marks against his flushed skin, slight scratches where his roaming hands pressed too hard. Hinata relished every sting of his blunt, manicured nails against his sides.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he got himself in this position.

 

One minutes, they were playing video games at the Kageyama household. Hinata jumped forward to sit on Tobio’s lap in order to distract him enough to beat him -- and the next, Tobio was distracting him completely.

 

It had started with a short, open mouthed kiss in the juncture of Hinata’s shoulder and neck. Tobio laved over the spot with his tongue and bit down gently. It wasn’t much, but it was so much more than what Hinata was used to. He shivered. His cart fell off the road (they were racing Rainbow Road on Mario Kart 8, not that either of them were paying any attention to it at this point) and he dropped his controller to the ground. The background noise from the game console faded to an annoying buzz.

 

Kageyama’s controler fell from his grip as well -- he hesitantly placed his hands on Hinata’s waist and squeezed. Hinata let out tiny whimper.

 

“This okay?” Tobio whispered, trailing his nose up the column of his neck.

 

_Yes. Hell yes. So okay, so much more than okay._ “Yeah…”

 

“Good.”

 

And suddenly, the world turned around him. Tobio stood up, hands still wrapped around Hinata’s waist, and placed him on his back on the couch. He slid a knee in between Hinata’s thighs and rested himself there --

 

And then their shirts were missing and Hinata’s jeans were pulled down to his ankles, Tobio was mouthing at his pulse point and those _damn hands_ were wrecking him without even touching him were he wanted him to.

 

The trails of his finger tips down his sides coaxed a small whine from his throat, and Tobio paused directly over the waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

“To-tobio,” he whispered.

 

“Should I stop?” He whispered back, hot breath hitting Shouyou’s ear. He shivered again, goosebumps rising on his skin. His mouth fell open to answer, to give some confirmation, but all that left him was a short pant. Shouyou’s brain was so muddled he struggled forming the words fast enough. And then, Tobio’s fingertips left his skin and he was backing away, an apology already at his lips.

 

“No,” Shouyou groaned. His cheeks blushed red with embarrassment, but he didn’t care. “Don’t stop.”

 

Tobio raised an eyebrow, but didn’t replace his hands.

 

A pitiful whine built up in Shouyou’s throat. “Please, Tobio…” he murmured. “I want you.”

 

The tips of his ears turned the color of a tomato. “Sho,” he huffed. “Don’t be embarrassing.”

 

“Kageyama, I’ve waited this long and I swear to god if you don’t touch me _right now_ \--”

 

His words were cut off in a split second, fading to a needy groan as Tobio smashed their mouths together and cupped his erection in one hand, _squeezing_ , his other hand fisted in Shouyou’s orange curls, using the grip to tip Shouyou’s head back and kiss him thoroughly breathless. Shouyou’s hands found purchase on Tobio’s back, scratching with blunt nails just to keep himself grounded. He could feel his knees jump under his skin. Heat pooled in his stomach, like an ache, deep inside him. It burned until it was almost painful. With the loose grip around his cock it only grew, like a fire, liking at his insides and tearing him apart from the inside out.

 

Tobio lapped at the crease of his lips, nibbled at his bottom lip, licking into his mouth as he stroked him through his boxer briefs -- it was so much sensation at once that Shouyou forgot to breathe. He pulled away for a moment, gasping for air, and Tobio simply latched onto his neck instead.

 

“To,” he breathed. “T-tobio, that tickles.”

 

“You waited this long,” Tobio muttered.

 

Shou reached up and wound his shaking fingers in his black strands of hair -- two years, and Kageyama hadn’t changed his hairstyle. Not that he was complaining, of course. The simple haircut suited him, hiligheds his cheekbones, his strong jawline, icy blue eyes. Eyes that shouyou could see turning black from his dilated pupils. Shouyou stroked downward and pulled Tobio’s head away from his neck. He cupped his cheeks with both hands and ran his thumbs over those same cheekbones.

 

“Tobio, talk to me,” he breathed out.

 

Tobio’s fingers stilled, and for a moment, Shouyou hated him for it. He brought that hand up to join his other in Shouyou’s hair and brought their foreheads together. Chest to chest, hip to hip. Shouyou could feel their erections pressing together.

 

“You…” Tobio choked out. In their position, it was incredibly hard not to make eye contact, but he was still avoiding it as best he could. “You said you waited this long? Have you been waiting? For me, I mean.”

 

Hinata frowned. “I -- I guess so. I always thought you just weren’t into...ya know.”

 

“What, fucking?”

 

“Bakageyama, don’t be so vulgar!”

 

Tobio scrunched up his nose and tugged at Hinata’s hair. “Don’t be so loud when our heads are touching.”

 

Shouyou grinned. He let his eyes fall closed and pressed a chaste kiss to Tobio’s lips.

 

“You’re wrong, by the way.” Tobio muttered, directly against Shouyou’s lips.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I am into it. I’m just…” A loud huff left his lips, his chest heaving. “Nevermind.”

 

“Tobio-kun, you have to tell me now!”

 

Shouyou stopped cupping his cheeks and pushed at his Tobio’s chest, shoving him backwards until he was straddling him. He scooted upwards for leverage and grabbed both of his wrists. He held them above Tobio’s head.

 

Tobio squirmed, trying to push him off. “Move, dumbass!”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s on your mind!”

 

“I’m --” He huffed again, louder this time. Red bloomed across his chest in a fierce blush and he turned his head into the couch cushion below them. His voice wasn’t as deep before. He seemed...vulnerable. Young. It struck, Shouyou, then. They were young -- it had always seemed like Tobio was the oldest, like he could take anything thrown at him. But he was still a teenager. They were only seventeen.

 

Hinata felt heartbroken. Was he pressuring Tobio? Was this his fault? Was he making him uncomfortable? He shifted backwards without realizing and --

 

Tobio’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. A short pant left his mouth, and Shouyou’s face turned bright red -- though, this time, not from embarrassment. “Isn’t it obvious?!” Tobio muttered.

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Tobio looked up at him like he was insane. “Are you joking? Of course I don’t want to -- I’m scared, okay? I’ve never felt like this before, with anyone, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I’m feeling or what to act on...I don’t know how to make you feel good, too. I’m scared that I’ll -- that I’ll go to far or hurt you or scare you and it’s --” He grit his teeth and his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was clenching his fists. “It’s _really_ fucking hard to concentrate with you up there...like that.

 

Shouyou suddenly remembered that Tobio’s erection was pressing against the cleft of his ass and felt his face heat up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, letting go of Tobio’s hands. “I didn’t realize that’s what you were feeling. I just -- I really want you too. God, Tobio. I’ll teach you everything and anything if you want me too, just touch me, please.”

 

“I want you too, Sho.” Tobio murmured. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And with that, Shouyou pulled him up by the shoulders and sat back against the armrest of the couch, Tobio settling between his thighs like he was born to fit there. They crashed together in a flurry of limbs and kisses, mouths and hands pressing against one another.

 

That was how Shouyou ended up where he was -- the curve of his back braced against the arm rest, one leg thrown over Tobio’s shoulder, one dangling off the edge of the seat. The remainder of their clothing had already been discarded. He could feel bruises rising on his neck and shoulders, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care. All the attention he could muster was being spent on the tiny nips and sucks Tobio was littering along his inner thighs. One of Shouyou’s hands was wound in his hair, trembling fingers trying to urge him to where he really wanted him. The backs of his thighs were extremely sensitive, so much that the way Tobio’s thumbs stroked against them absentmindedly was just adding gasoline to the fire in his belly. He needed attention _there,_ just as much as he needed it on his neglected erection.

 

Tobio moved downward until he was lying against the couch as comfortably as possible and hitched Shouyou’s legs up just a bit higher. Shouyou gasped at the sensation of his fingers ghosting over the soft skin where his thighs met the curve of his butt.

 

Hinata tipped his head back and groaned, loudly, as Tobio inched forward and ran his tongue along the length of his cock.

 

“To --” he gasped, struggling to form words. “Tobio,”

 

He didn’t notice the warm wetness of fingers at his entrance, massaging in small circles until Tobio sunk his pointer finger into the first knuckle. “This okay?” he asked.

 

Shouyou peered down and looked at him -- mouth hanging open, pupils blown wide with lust, blue eyes staring with intent, sex-ruffled black hair. He sat there, between Shouyou’s thighs like he owned them and licked at his cock. Soft kitten licks, not nearly enough pressure to get him off, just enough to tease him even further.Tiny sparks erupted in his gut, and a wave of pure fondness washed over him.

 

His breath hitched and he nodded. He bit his lip at the sensation of Tobio’s finger sinking into him, because _shit,_ that was deep, and it kind of stung, but he also...kind of...liked it.

 

Tobio didn’t move it at first, just kept kneading circles into Shouyou’s hipbones, licking gently at his cock and sucking hickeys into the pale skin of his thighs (Hinata would yell at him later, when trying on his volleyball shorts). The pain of the stretch faded to nothing. Shouyou was too busy gasping for air and scraping at Tobio’s scalp to remember its presence.

 

And then, when he started moving it slowly, in an out, stroking slowly against his walls, a low groan erupted from his throats.

 

Tobio tore his gaze away from his entrance and stared up at his boyfriend like he was a godsend.

 

“That good?”

 

“Yeah…” Shouyou breathed. “Add another.”

 

“You sure?” Tobio asked, but he was already pulling his finger out, pressing two back in its place.

 

Hinata hummed. The stretch was beginning to feel better -- good, even. He shifted his hips experimentally and looked down to meet Tobio’s intense gaze. Just looking at him made Shouyou’s heart swell. Tobio bit his lip, nuzzled his thigh, and twisted both the fingers inside him. He felt sparks jump inside him, trailing down his legs and arms, lighting up his finger tips and toes, his muscles tensing with the intensity of it all. Before he even realized it, a few loud gasps left his throat.

 

Tobio dug his teeth into his bottom lip and whined. “I love you. You’re… _fuck,_ Sho, you’re doing so good. Taking it so good. God, you look so good like this.”

 

Shouyou felt his eyes roll back when the pads of Tobio’s fingers brushed against somewhere just under his belly button. A strangled cry escaped his throat, his whole form shuddering. He felt his own thighs tremble where they were thrown over Tobio’s shoulders. His fingers tightened in his black hair, he pushed it up out of his forehead with his thumbs so he could look at Tobio in the eyes.

 

“There,” he managed to force out. “Keep -- there, please, _Tobio._ ”

 

He felt teeth against the bottom of his thigh. “I aim to please.”

 

Shouyou smiled. “Don’t be a fucking nerd.”

 

Tobio chuckled like it was a challenge, and added another finger. Hinata groaned.

 

He laved at the bite and sucked, his fingers stroking purposefully against Shouyou’s prostate, once, twice, three times in a row. Tears welled up in the corners of Shouyou’s eyes. That terrible heat in his belly coiled like a spring. And without warning, it snapped, and Shouyou was sobbing with the force of his orgasm.

 

The waves of pleasure washed over him, forcing an embarrassingly high-pitched moan from his throat. His thighs tried to clamp around Tobio’s neck and his back arched clear off the couch. He spilled over his chest and stomach, only partially aware of his boyfriend groaning into the crook of his hip.

 

When the white in his eyes faded, he looked up to find Tobio pressing urgent kisses to his jaw.

 

“You…I didn’t even touch you.” he murmured.

 

Shouyou giggled in the hazy after-bliss. “I didn’t touch you, either.”

 

“That’s -- that’s different, dumbass.” Tobio buried his face in the crook of his neck. “You looked so hot like that, I couldn’t help it.”

 

Shouyou wrapped his legs around Tobio’s back and hugged him to his chest. He placed a gentle kiss against his temple. “I love you.”

 

“This is gross, let’s wash off.”

 

“No, I wanna snuggle first!”

 

Tobio sighed. “We can cuddle tonight, my mom’s gonna get home in an hour and i don’t want her to come home to a jizz stain on her couch.”

 

“Fine.” Shouyou released his boyfriend from his grip and looked up at him. He grinned cheekily and stuck out his tongue. “But only if you say it back.”

 

Tobio leaned down and kissed the tip his nose. “I love you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for trianne for suggesting this (kind of) on their tumblr. Feel free to send me suggestions or prompts for fics??? please??? my url is the-mega-trans-sjw


End file.
